Palimpsesto
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: "Y yo me estoy enamorando de ti, lo siento aquí, donde dicen que está el corazón, ese músculo que bombea sangre a nuestro cuerpo; ese músculo que nos mantiene con vida grita tu nombre, incluso sin conocerlo, chica rubia". Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons"


_Este regalo es tuyo, **eos nicte**_

* * *

 **Título:** Palimpsesto

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Aiden/Rebekah

 **Sinopsis:** _"Y yo me estoy enamorando de ti, lo siento aquí, donde dicen que está el corazón, ese músculo que bombea sangre a nuestro cuerpo; ese músculo que nos mantiene con vida grita tu nombre, incluso sin conocerlo, chica rubia"._

 **Advertencias:** 6,429 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **IMPORTANTE:** He hecho una pequeña investigación y me he tomado una serie de libertades. Aiden le dijo a Jackson que le gustaban los hombres cuando tenía 17 años, en 2013 conoció a Josh y tenía 20 para 21 años. Esta historia está ambientada en el verano que Aiden tenía 19 años, es decir, el verano entre la cuarta y la quinta temporada de TVD. No creo que sea necesario decir más detalles.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons"_

* * *

 ** _palimpsesto_**

 _"Manuscrito antiguo que conserva huellas de una escritura anterior borrada artificialmente"._

* * *

 **VERANO, 2011.**

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no había rastro de luz en ninguna parte, pero no le importaba. Aiden estaba acostumbrado a tener a la oscuridad como aliada, él no necesitaba que las estrellas o la luna iluminaron su entorno, especialmente en situaciones como la que estaba viviendo.

Giró su rostro con temor y ahí estaba, tumbado a su lado, era fácil poder ver a través de las sombras, sus ojos azules verdosos se adaptaban con facilidad a lo que necesitaba.

Era lo bueno de su lado lobuno.

Ese lado que no controlaba del todo, que en algunas ocasiones le había dado más de un quebradero de cabeza, que había provocado que tuviera que salir corriendo o dejar a las personas que verdaderamente le importaban, y no hablaba de su familia, la manada de Nueva Orleans siempre estaría a su lado, pasase lo que pasase, él hablaba de aquellas personas que había aprendido a amar como un ser humano normal y corriente, personas que si supieran la verdad saldrían corriendo despavoridos o intentarían hacerle daño.

Y ese chico de ahí, recostado a su lado, no era una excepción.

La noche había sido fantástica, se conocieron por casualidad en una discoteca, Aiden entró para echar un vistazo porque estaba de _vacaciones_ y eso es lo que significa: ir a bailar o conocer gente de una noche y no pensar en el mañana, y por un momento lo hizo, se dejó llevar hasta que ese chico decidió cruzarse por su camino y tomó su rostro para unir sus labios en un profundo beso salvaje con sabor a cerveza. Quiso huir, lo intentó, pero el chico tenía mucha fuerza o él no ejerció la suficiente y al final le dio una oportunidad, aunque si Aiden se lo pensaba un poco, se daría cuenta que en realidad lo que buscaba es que el chico se olvidara de él para ir a por otra cerveza o una bebida más fuerte, pero no pasó.

Y tampoco era relevante, lo que sí lo era es que estaban en la playa, desnudos y borrachos a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, bueno, Aiden no tanto, otra ventaja de ser un hombre lobo, ¿era verdaderamente una ventaja? Porque se sentía como una maldita basura avergonzada, ¿cómo había podido follar como un animal con un completo desconocido en una playa perdida de la mano de Dios?

Sí, él mismo captaba la ironía de su propia pregunta estúpida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en su entorno, era la mejor manera de calmarse o eso esperaba puesto que no estaba dispuesto a hablar con su ligue a esas horas ni tampoco salir corriendo asustado como un niño pequeño. El sonido del mar cumplió su misión, le aisló de todo pensamiento extraño y le hizo olvidar que su vida era un maldito infierno, por unos segundos recordó la vida que tenía antes con su familia y con sus amigos, donde solo era un joven muchacho con un futuro prometedor por delante si tenía cuidado de no meter la pata.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no sintió la presencia de una tercera persona hasta que la arena se levantó y le dio en todo el rostro. Aiden se movió con rapidez y su acompañante se dio un golpe de lleno en la cabeza, pero siguió dormido como si en vez de estar en la playa desnudo y dolorido, estuviera en su cama.

—Sorprendente…

Aiden apartó la mirada y buscó a la persona que le había importunado, tardó bastante en localizarla ya que estaba al borde del mar y no donde esperaba, o era demasiado rápida o él era muy lento con sus sentidos.

Era una chica no muy alta con un vestido y con el cabello suelto, si la vista no le fallaba iba descalza, no podía apreciar ningún color, pero no importaba, para Aiden era el paraíso, la chica parecía una diosa que se había escapado del cielo para obrar su milagro ante sus ojos y eso era más que suficiente, la oscuridad podía privarle el placer de colorear con los tonos más cálidos y celestiales a la joven muchacha, pero su imaginación era mucho más poderosa y con eso bastaba.

No supo el tiempo que pasó admirándola, la eternidad le habría sabido a poco de igual manera, pero sí que fue consciente cuando la chica se volvió y clavó sus ojos curiosos en él.

La distancia que los separaba era lo bastante para que la joven no pudiera ver que estaba desnudo o que siquiera estaba ahí, pero Aiden sintió que sí que podía, que no solo lo veía, sino que lo veía completamente hasta con sus defectos físicos como ese lunar horrible que tenía en el bajo vientre o que era parte lobo, sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, pero sin saber con qué hacerlo ya que su ropa no estaba en ninguna parte.

Tragó duro y agachó la mirada.

—¿De dónde has salido tú? —ahogó una exclamación cuando escuchó la voz de la chica que sonó tal y como se la imaginó, de forma celestial, pero con una pizca de dureza y curiosidad que lo desarmó por completo, ¿cómo podía existir una persona así en la faz de la tierra? Y lo más importante, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Estás desnudo.

No era una pregunta, sin embargo, él asintió de todas maneras, si había visto que estaba desnudo quería decir que podía ver cualquier cosa que hiciera, era mejor eso que intentar decir alguna palabra, dudaba que la voz le funcionara perfectamente. No iba a quedar en ridículo.

—¿Por qué estás…? Oh, bueno —soltó una risita para nada inocente, Aiden sintió la necesidad de cubrirse todavía más con sus brazos, pero sabía que ni eso funcionaría, parecería un niño patético—. Sexo salvaje en la playa, me encanta si no fuera porque la arena es una hija de puta…

¿Dónde estaba la dulzura casi angelical que había visto en la chica unos minutos atrás? Estaba claro que la arena se le había metido en el cerebro porque otra explicación no podía haber para alucinar de la forma en que lo había hecho.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Lo estás tú?

—Sí, solo necesitaba despejarme.

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

—No soy yo la que está desnuda acosando a un tipo que ha aparecido para ver el mar un rato.

—Vale —sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, Aiden estaba seguro de poder apreciar un brillo diferente en los ojos de la chica como si hubiera estado llorando, pero lo dejó estar, si se lo preguntaba, la asustaría—. He perdido mi ropa.

—Es lo que tiene hacer locuras, uno no sabe después donde se ha dejado la cabeza.

—Que graciosa.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, estás mucho más sexy así —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Aiden estaba seguro de poder oler la sangre, pero lo dejó estar, nadie se mordía el labio para destrozárselo—. Qué pena que no haya suficiente luz.

Aiden se sonrojó y la chica soltó una risita.

—He perdido la cabeza —susurró el chico en un arrebato de sinceridad, en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió, no de haberlo dicho, sino de estar ahí en ese momento, de darse cuenta que estaba tan desesperado que podía hacer cualquier locura como hablar con una desconocida a altas horas de la madrugada y desnudo—: no sé que estoy haciendo, no sé…

—El chico parece mono… tranquilo, no pasa nada por acostarte con un tío, yo acabo de hacer un trío con mi no novio y con una chica que he conocido esta misma noche, y aquí estoy, dándome de bruces con la realidad.

—¿La realidad? ¿También estás huyendo?

—No huyo, me llevan —la chica se pasó la mano por el cabello ligeramente nerviosa o eso pensó Aiden—. Cosas de familia. Tengo que irme a casa.

—Ay, yo debería de volver también —se relamió los labios, nunca se había sentido tan torpe como ese día o por lo menos eso creía, ni cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Jonathan, de un chico, se había comportado de forma tan tonta—. Llevo escapando bastante pero nunca es suficiente, no sé si me explico…

—En un arrebato le dije a un chico que se viniera conmigo a recorrer el mundo en este verano y aceptó. Y ahora, aun sabiendo que nos prometimos a no sentir nada…

—Lo has sentido todo. Seguramente él también, pregúntaselo.

—¿Y de qué serviría? Lo voy a dejar tirado por mi familia, como siempre.

Aiden permaneció en silencio, no podía replicarle a eso, él mismo iba a volver con su familia en algún momento, ya fuese voluntariamente o porque ellos mismos lo llamaran, por lo que era tontería dar consejos que ni siquiera podía cumplir él, llegado el momento. Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro, no tenía sueño, pero eso no quitaba que no estuviera cansado y acalorado.

La chica empezó a moverse, de forma silenciosa y suave, como si realmente no fuera de ese mundo y se tratara de un ángel que levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo, quiso reírse de su propia estupidez, seguramente lo hizo y sonó seca.

—¿Qué te pasa, _chico desnudo_?

Se había sentado a su lado muy tranquila, cosa que era extraño, es decir, él estaba desnudo al lado de otro chico desnudo en mitad de una playa en la madrugada sin nadie cerca que pudiera salvarla si se trataba de un asesino o un psicópata, o de ambas cosas, todo esto sin tener en cuenta que era un hombre lobo y, por lo tanto, "inestable". Pero lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió era lo humana que parecía ahí, a unos centímetros de distancia, con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado y con sus grandes ojos claros examinándolo como si fuese la única persona que le importaba en ese mísero segundo. Su cabello parecía oro, oro líquido, tragó saliva ruidosamente ante la imagen que se formó en su cabeza, él alzando la mano y enredando uno de sus dedos callosos en una hebra dorada y sintiendo el mismísimo infierno con ese gesto.

No hizo nada, por supuesto, no podía sentirse cómodo con esa imagen en la cabeza, él era un hombre lobo, ella una simple y menuda humana.

—No estoy muy seguro de saber qué es el amor —empezó, ignorando completamente la pregunta de la chica de cabellos de oro—, pero sé que cuando sientes algo, es mejor no ocultarlo. Te hace daño.

—Que listo —bromeó, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de porcelana de la chica, era fascinante lo frágil que parecía. Aiden casi agradeció al cielo por haberle otorgado la vista de lobo, ella no podía verle como él la veía a ella: con todo lujo de detalles—. Me gustan tus ojos.

—Son de lo más normales —rio divertido, no sabía por qué se estaba riendo exactamente pero no le importaba, le gustaba reírse y hacía tiempo que no lo hacía sin alcohol de por medio—. ¿Sabes qué? Vámonos.

La chica alzó una ceja suspicaz.

—¿A dónde? Estás desnudo y no es que me queje, pero nadie quiere a un chico desnudo en un bar o en cualquier sitio. En mi cama, no habría problema.

Los dos rieron porque eso era lo que se hacía con las bromas, sin embargo, Aiden se sentía muy inseguro al respecto, había algo en la forma en que las palabras escaparon de los suaves labios de la rubia que lo habían dejado completamente atontado, hechizado, diría más bien, sino fuera porque había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a ocultar sus emociones, se habría lanzado a sus labios sin pensarlo ni un segundo y habría hecho el ridículo del año. Esa chica, esa dulce diosa, estaba enamorada de un estúpido que ni se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su "amiga", estaba ahí, con él, en la playa porque no tenía un sitio mejor donde desahogarse, donde no sentirse agobiada ni desesperada, si ahora él la cagaba, se acercaba a ella, o la besaba, nunca se lo perdonaría.

No tenía sentido lo que estaba pensando, ¿qué tenía esa chica que la hacía parecer un idiota enamorado?

La rubia no le estaba prestando atención, parecía ida, sumergida en sus pensamientos, seguramente recordando el motivo por el que estaba allí en primer lugar. Aiden sintió algo removerse en su interior, algo que le estaba cortando la respiración, ¿eran celos? No, era algo peor, era la necesidad de que la chica sonriente y atrevida de hacía un segundo apareciera de nuevo o que se levantara para irse y que nunca más se interpusiera en su camino.

—Es tarde —soltó en un acto de desesperación, arrepintiéndose al instante pues la chica clavó sus ojos claros en los suyos en un intento de averiguar que le pasaba por la cabeza para comportarse de esa manera tan infantil, o eso es lo que creía Aiden que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica.

Una sonrisa volvió a decorar el entristecido rostro de la chica.

—¿Nervioso? No sabía que…

—¿No sabías qué?

—No sé… —se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad mientras rompía la distancia que los separaba que era más pequeña de la que recordaba Aiden, tragó duro—: ¿me deseas, _chico desnudo_?

—Yo…

—Shh, no digas nada, solo… —se situó entre sus piernas procurando no rozar su cuerpo desnudo lo suficiente y alzó una de sus manos con cuidado para acariciar con la yema de los dedos la mejilla sin afeitar de Aiden, pues llevaba deseando sentir su piel entre sus dedos desde el primer segundo que sus miradas se cruzaron— déjate llevar.

No tuvo tiempo de contradecirla, de recordarle que estaba allí, lloriqueando por otra persona, no podía simplemente olvidar el motivo porque un tío se le cruzara por el camino y menos un tío que estaba al lado de otro, desnudo.

Cojones, que era gay.

O eso creía hasta hacía un segundo.

Se calló, no porque quisiera, que también, sino porque su boca fue atrapada por la boca de esa maldita diosa caída del cielo, ¿y qué podía hacer él que no fuese dejarse llevar por unos segundos interminables? Era la primera vez que besaba una mujer y sentía algo más que repulsión: deseo, pasión, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de que palabra definiría mejor lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Sus cuerpos no se tocaron más de lo necesario, pero tampoco importaba ya que lo estaban sintiendo absolutamente todo, quizá fue por eso por lo que la rubia tomó la mano de Aiden y tiró de él para que se levantara con ella, quizá fue por eso por lo que enredó sus desnudas manos por el cuello del chico y así poder sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, quizá fue por eso por lo que dejó que Aiden apretara su dulce y fuerte cuerpo entre sus brazos cálidos y desnudos.

Quizá…

Eran uno sin llegar a serlo, por una vez los dos se permitieron dejar atrás todo aquello que los ataba, sus nombres, sus familias, sus amigos, sus corazones para ser simplemente un chico desnudo y una chica rubia que se conocieron por casualidad en mitad de una playa casi desierta, fue ese "casi" lo que los hizo volver a la realidad, se separaron momentáneamente con la respiración entre cortada, sin casi separarse miraron en dirección al chico que dormía borracho en la arena y en silencio tomaron una decisión.

Aiden iba a dejarle al día siguiente de todos modos, no le conocía de nada, ¿qué más daba dejarlo tirado ahí?

Sin darle muchas más vueltas a la cabeza, se agachó con torpeza y tomó la toalla —que no sabía si pertenecía al chico o era suya—y se dejó arrastrar por la chica de cabellos de oro por toda la playa.

Sí, empezaron a correr, los dos, que estaban totalmente descontrolados y con el corazón a mil, se pusieron a echar una carrera contra el tiempo, contra sus cargas, contra todo aquello que los había retenido desde que nacieron.

Aiden no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo por eso quería seguir a la chica, porque por primera vez nada parecía retenerle en la realidad y eso sonaba demasiado bien.

La chica rubia frena antes de tiempo, mira en todas direcciones con un aire melancólico y Aiden se da de bruces con la verdad: la chica no quiere estar con él, quiere volver con el chico que quiere.

Se suelta, se zafa de su agarre con un golpe seco, ahora sí que parecía un niño mimado que lo sentía todo y no sentía nada, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo con picardía la chica de ojos claros, pero Aiden no iba a caer de nuevo en ese truco—. Eres muy mono cuando te pones así… desnudo y enfurruñado.

En otras circunstancias Aiden se habría puesto rojo como un tomate, teniendo en cuenta que estaban mucho más cerca del camino marítimo donde alguien podría verle desnudo con una toalla bajo el brazo, pero en esta ocasión no, él no era el juguete de nadie y menos de una niñata egocéntrica.

El alcohol le había hecho más daño de lo que esperaba, sí, deseaba a esa rubia como nunca antes había deseado a nadie, pero eso no significaba que pudiera acostarse con ella y ser su paño de lágrimas durante unas horas, él tenía dignidad por más identificado que se sintiera con esa diosa venida del infierno.

—No soy tu muñeco, Barbie.

—¿Cómo me has…? No me llames así.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? ¿Barbie? ¿Es así como te llama la persona de la que dices estar enamorada, pero tienes que abandonar? No me hagas reír.

Él no era así, nunca se había comportado de forma tan dañina, no sabía si era por el calor que hacía en ese momento, si era por lo que sentía por esa chica o era simplemente esa chica y punto, pero no podía mantenerse en silencio durante más tiempo, no cuando él mismo había sufrido de un corazón roto.

—Eres un perro sarnoso como todos.

—¿Cómo me…? —empezó a reírse, no podía parar, la chica había hecho un comentario de lo más acertado y creía que de verdad se lo estaba tomando a insulto—. ¿No tienes nada mejor en el arsenal, rubita?

—Vuelve a llamarme así y maldecirás el día que te cruzaste con…

—¿Con quién? ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar aquí como un terremoto y poner mi mundo patas arriba? ¿Eh?

—Eres patético…

—La patética eres tú que vas lamentándote de sentir algo por alguien, pero sin ser capaz de tener las narices de arriesgarlo todo. Si yo sintiera lo que tú sientes por alguien, lucharía.

—No, no lo harías —la chica ya no gritaba, Aiden no estaba seguro de si había perdido en algún momento los papeles porque parecía tenerlo todo bajo una calma fingida que daba hasta miedo—. Tú no tienes una familia que destruye todo lo que le importa, que todo lo que toca, deja de existir. No tienes un hermano egocéntrico y narcisista que mataría a cualquier chico que se cruzara por el camino de su dulce y frágil hermana.

"Tú no tienes un hermano que es odiado por el mundo entero, tú no tienes que ir vigilando tu espalda por si aparece alguien para clavarte un puñal y meterte en un ataúd para toda la eternidad. Tú no… _eres un monstruo_ ".

 _"Yo sí que soy un monstruo, todas las noches de luna llena tengo que esconderme, alejarme de toda persona y rezar para no descontrolarme del todo porque estoy lejos de mi familia, de las únicas personas que pueden ayudarme"._

No dijo nada de eso, porque asustar a esa pobre humana no era lo correcto, ella tenía sus problemas, seguramente exageraba, pero él tenía que solucionarlo de todas formas, había sido su culpa desde el principio, ella simplemente había buscado consuelo en los brazos de alguien que nunca estaría expuesto a sus problemas.

—No eres un monstruo, chica rubia.

—Sí, lo soy. No voy a romperle el corazón a Matt porque él no siente nada por mí, pero sí que te estoy jodiendo a ti, sin ningún tipo de excusa.

Aiden no se había dado cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo hasta que vio el efecto que tenía la luz sobre la piel y el pelo de la chica, era todavía más hermosa así, por un momento se le olvidó lo que iba a decirle, lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, pero enseguida se recuperó, ya no importaba lo que él pudiera sentir, ella necesitaba que dijera algo, algo que cambiara la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

Se acercó con cuidado y tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza, una sonrisa pintó su entristecido rostro y por un instante, Aiden no vio una chica de veinte años, sino alguien mucho más viejo, alguien que llevaba años sobre la faz de la tierra. Y eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

Bueno, eso era una pregunta tonta, los vampiros podían vivir eternamente, pero ella no podía ser uno, ¿cierto? La miró diferente, buscando algo que le hiciera darse cuenta que estaba delante de un verdadero monstruo, pero descartó la idea tan rápido como vino a su mente, ¿cómo iba a ser ella una sanguinaria chupa sangre?

Casi quiso reírse de su propio chiste.

—No eres un monstruo, solo una incomprendida.

—Vaya… nunca lo había pensado así —se relamió el labio inferior y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Aiden—. Quererte a ti sería más fácil…

—¿Por qué suena a pregunta?

—Yo... pues… —negó sutilmente con la cabeza y acortó la distancia que los separaba y se lanzó a sus brazos, no para besarle como habría cabido esperar, sino simplemente para sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre lobo—: no sabes nada de mí, enamorarme de ti también sería un problema. Mi hermano te mataría.

—Nunca se lo permitiría —le devolvió el apretón y pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto, no era suave, en absoluto, era mucho mejor, Aiden podía sentir como sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de la chica y este no le dejaba escapar, era lo que más deseaba—. Si estuviera enamorado de ti, lucharía con uñas y dientes para que no me apartaran de tu lado.

—¿Lo harías?

—Por supuesto.

—Ojalá me quisieras de esa forma.

—Pues deja que lo intente —la apartó suavemente, la chica le miró entre confundida y asustada, lo que menos quería era atarle a una vida que nunca querría—. Nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que estoy sintiendo, déjame conocerte, déjame comprobar si puedo enamorarme de ti. _Tal vez ya lo esté._

 _Tal vez ya lo esté._

 _Tal vez ya lo esté._

 _Tal vez ya lo esté._

La chica se alejó unos dos pasos y observó al chico desnudo que tenía a su lado, en ningún momento, en todas esas horas que habían estado a solas, se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño y frágil que parecía, lo asustado y desesperado que estaba. Tal vez fuese la persona adecuada para curar sus heridas, tal vez pudieran huir y no ser encontrados jamás, pero ella no podía hacerle eso a su corazón, no podía atarle a una vida de sufrimiento no cuando se veía a un kilómetro que tenía sus propios problemas.

—No, no lo estás. No puedes enamorarte de alguien que acabas de conocer.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No crees en el destino?

—Prefiero no hacerlo porque si existe, está claro que me odia.

Quería secuestrarla, llevarla lejos y demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba al respecto, tal vez el destino no existiera, tal vez él no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero sabía que acabaría pasando, lo sentía en su interior, lo sentía en cada latido de su corazón, en cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, en cada beso que podían compartir si los dos quisieran arriesgarse a darlo todo.

—Puedo quererte como nunca nadie te quiso antes y no tendrás que preocuparte nunca de mi seguridad porque esta vez seré yo quien te proteja a ti.

—¿Protegerme? Oh, cariño, no necesito protección, lo que necesito es libertad. Y tú no me la puedes dar —acercó sus labios a su mejilla con la intención de darle un casto beso, pero Aiden no se lo permitió, fue mucho más rápido, y al final sus labios colisionaron con los del chico, no quería una despedida, no todavía.

Se besaron durante una eternidad, los dos estaban desesperados y lo demostraron con sus manos y con sus lenguas, es como si besarse fuera tan importante como beber en un oasis en mitad de un desierto. La chica rubia no quería separarse de Aiden, se sentía bien entre sus brazos, sus besos eran como un bálsamo para sus heridas, sin embargo, no podía atarle a su vida, no cuando ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, no cuando tenía que volver junto a su familia, a una vida llena de peligro y sangre, Aiden se merecía algo mucho mejor, algo mejor a lo que tenía o a lo que ella podía ofrecerle.

Aiden, en cambio, quería marcharse a su lado, por primera vez había encontrado a alguien que estaba tan asustado como él, que ansiaba la libertad tanto como el aire que respiraba cada mañana, no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su corazón, si lo que sentía hacia la chica era amor o simplemente atracción, pero lo que sí sabía es que se merecía descubrirlo a su lado, ella iba a huir de todos modos, ¿por qué no hacerlo con él?

 _"Eres un lobo, Aiden, ¿de verdad quieres atarla a eso?"_

La verdad le golpeó tan fuerte como saber que estaba amaneciendo y que, con el día, ella desaparecería completamente, la alejó de un empujón, pero no lo suficiente para que sus brazos no pudieran tocarse y para respirar el mismo aire que el otro soltaba por lo vivido hacia menos de un minuto.

Los ojos de ambos reflejaban el deseo y todo aquello que querían, pero no podían permitirse.

—Me gustaría decirte que te quiero.

—Y a mí me encantaría oír esa mentira —sonrió embobado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una tímida, pero con un pasado asomando con cuidado—. No somos muy diferentes, ¿sabes? Hay días que también me considero un monstruo.

La chica alzó una ceja divertida.

—¡Es verdad! —le faltaba el aire, estaba agotado en tantos sentidos que no sabía ni cómo era posible que todavía siguiera en pie, seguramente sería a causa de la adrenalina o que en unos días la luna llena volvería a salir en todo su esplendor—. Por eso estoy aquí, en esta playa desierta o dando tumbos por el mundo, porque no me veo volviendo a casa y descubriendo que… no soy un monstruo. Solo soy así.

—Eres una persona maravillosa, que nadie te diga lo contrario —liberó una de sus manos para acariciar la rasposa mejilla del muchacho, el chico se acurrucó en su mano como si se tratara de un animal que necesitaba mimos de su dueña—. Me gustas, muchísimo.

 _"Y yo te quiero"._

 _"Y yo me estoy enamorando de ti, lo siento aquí, donde dicen que está el corazón, ese músculo que bombea sangre a nuestro cuerpo; ese músculo que nos mantiene con vida grita tu nombre, incluso sin conocerlo, chica rubia"._

La chica rubia se acercó con una calma fingida, Aiden, como hombre lobo que era, podía apreciar si estaba nerviosa o estaba mintiendo, pero por extraño que pareciera, con ella había algo diferente, es como si su aura no fuera humana, normalmente esa sensación se debía porque se trataba de un ser sobrenatural y aunque tenía sentido, no podía aceptarlo, ella, era una pequeña diosa guerrera, no alguien que pudiera ser un constante recordatorio del mundo que le rodeaba.

Juntó sus labios una última vez, Aiden se resistió al principio, pero se dejó llevar inmediatamente, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Su cuerpo necesitaba la calidez del de la chica tanto como ella parecía necesitar el aire directamente de su boca. Se besaron con ansiedad, mientras que las manos de Aiden viajaron hasta la caída de la espalda de la chica para acercarla todavía más a su cuerpo, casi podía sentir su miembro pidiendo un poco de atención desesperadamente, pero ninguno de los dos realmente parecía darle importancia que el cuerpo del chico se moviera involuntariamente, porque, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se deja llevar por el deseo y por la pasión, que pierde el sentido y la razón completamente.

La chica ahogó una exclamación en los labios de su compañero y tiró del chico hasta que los dos cayeron al suelo, ella estaba encima, sus ojos brillaban a causa del deseo, sus mejillas estaban pintadas en distintos tonos de rosa y su pecho subía y bajaba intentando recuperar el control de su respiración, pero era inútil, así que se rindió a lo evidente.

 _"Te quiero, sé que lo hago"._

 _"Nunca creí poder enamorarme de una persona en unas pocas horas, pero es que tengo la sensación de que te conozco desde siempre"._

 _"No te vayas, por favor"._

 _"No me rompas"_

 _"Quédate"._

—No puedo —la paró con la voz ronca, Aiden no estaba muy seguro si era debido al deseo que sentía o porque tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas, la chica dudó un segundo, pero se recompuso y se apartó con cuidado del cuerpo desnudo de Aiden—: lo siento.

—Yo sí que lo siento —tenía el pelo revuelto, sus labios estaban hinchados y su vestido estaba completamente arrugado, ya no era la diosa majestuosa de esa noche, ahora era humana, una humana que le deseaba tanto como él a ella—. Enamorarme de ti sería tan fácil…

—Debería de buscar algo de ropa.

—Sí, deberías —soltó una risita aguda, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo sin cortarse un pelo, seguramente, pensó Aiden, esa chica sería como ese tipo de mujer que intentaba evitar a toda costa, que creían que podían tenerlo todo con una simple mirada, que utilizaban a las personas como si se tratara de un trapo de usar y tirar, seguramente sería de ese tipo de mujer que por allí por donde fuera captaría la atención de todo el mundo menos la suya, pero por algún motivo, el destino había decidido que la chica atrevida y despampanante apareciera en su vida una noche donde ni siquiera él sabía quién era, para cambiarlo todo completamente.

—No quiero perderte…

—No puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido —la chica se incorporó y se alisó las arrugas del vestido, iba a volver al hotel donde estaba su "novio" y la chica del trío para fingir que nada de lo que había vivido en la playa, había pasado realmente—. Algún día conocerás a alguien que merezca la pena.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti…

—Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, ¡ni yo el tuyo! —no estaba enfadada, pero si cansada, y eso se notaba en su manera de mirar en dirección a los grandes hoteles, quería irse, la noche había acabado, quizá Aiden no estaba del todo equivocado, esa chica rubia era ese tipo de mujer que él odiaba con locura—. Un día, cuando menos te lo esperes, conocerás a una persona maravillosa que pondrá tu mundo patas arriba, una persona que hará que te des cuenta que el mundo no es tan malo como parece porque a su lado todo siempre tendrá un color mejor.

"Ahora mismo no sabes lo que es el amor, pero sí el deseo o la atracción a lo desconocido, cuando conozcas a esa persona, te darás cuenta de que tengo razón, porque ya sabrás lo que es el amor o estar enamorado".

—Mi corazón siempre te buscará.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, parecía sorprendida, quizá lo estaba de verdad, pero eso no era suficiente para Aiden, porque esa sorpresa no era sinónimo de comprensión, ella iba a marcharse sin importar lo que él pudiera decir o hacer, pero, ¿cómo iba a demostrar que él ya había encontrado el amor si ella no parecía querer creerlo?

Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella y tomó con delicadeza sus manos manchadas de arena, cada vez parecía más humana, pero también que había una distancia enorme entre ellos.

—Mi corazón siempre te buscará porque te pertenece. Tal vez tengas razón, pero lo dudo, nunca he sentido lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo y sé que no va a cambiar en un buen tiempo, quizá no lo haga nunca, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Algún día entenderás tú lo que quiero decirte, chico desnudo.

Y sonrió, porque ya no podía hacer otra cosa, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido que las buenas palabras e intenciones nunca daban resultado cuando su vida seguía atada a una persona que usando su amor como excusa mataba y asustaba a toda aquella persona que estaba a su alrededor, ni iba a atar a Matt a esa vida, ni mucho menos a ese pequeño chico lobo que había aparecido de la nada para demostrarle que el amor y la libertad estaban en cualquier parte, ella sabía muy bien que podía enamorarse de él, que todo sería maravilloso a su lado, pero también sabía de lo que era capaz su hermano y todas aquellas personas que estaban a su lado y eso era más que suficiente para armarse de valor y huir de esa playa, de ese lugar y de las vidas de todos aquellos, que sin saberlo, lo habían cambiado todo.

—¡Espera! ¡Dime tu nombre!

La chica se quedó quieta, solo unos pocos metros lo separaban de los brazos cálidos del chico desnudo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué tu corazón tengo un modo de llamarme?

—No, para poder recordarte y _llamarte_ , porque sé que nos vamos a reencontrar.

—Rebekah. Mi nombre es Rebekah.

 **NUEVA ORLEANS, 2013**

 _Hola, Rebekah._

 _No sé cuentas cartas te he escrito desde que nos despedimos en esa playa solitaria hace casi dos años, pero tampoco importa, no es como si hubieras leído alguna de todos modos. Hace unas semanas volví a casa, todo en Nueva Orleans es un caos, está peor que cuando lo dejé y eso es mucho decir, si sigo aquí es por qué Jackson me convenció, me dijo que me necesitaba y no solo él, mi hermano también lo hace, y ya es bastante el tiempo que he estado lejos de él, no puedo permitirme el lujo de que se vuelva un revolucionario y se meta en líos con la familia original, ¿sabes qué? Uno de ellos tiene tu nombre._

 _No te escribía esta carta para contarte mi rutina sino para decirte que estabas equivocada, sí que estuve enamorado de ti ese día, ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Porque siento lo mismo, pero esta vez es otra persona la que me provoca esa sensación, conocerle fue una casualidad, quizá lo mejor es que empiece desde el principio: cuando me dejaste, cambié, me volví una persona más seria y reservada, no lo hice a propósito, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que volví a casa, hasta que le conocí a él, fue por chat, es patético lo sé, pero no sabes cómo esas horas pegado al ordenador me devolvían la vida, dejaba de pensar en que quizá tenías razón, que lo que sentí por ti no era real, porque estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo por ese chico, por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón no te buscaba a ti, lo buscaba a él._

 _Ya no estoy enfadado, ni creo que nunca más vuelva a ser la persona tan extraña y atrevida que era hace un par de años, pero tampoco voy a seguir siendo esa persona seria y aburrida en la que me convertí cuando te fuiste, un término medio está bien y con Josh a mi lado, todo es posible. Ojalá algún día nuestros caminos se crucen, si el destino así lo desea, claro, me encantaría poder darte las gracias y echarte en cara (de buenas) que sí que estaba enamorado de ti, que podría haberlo arriesgado todo por ti si me lo hubieras pedido, pero que, gracias a tu cobardía, ¡y a la mía! he madurado, cambiado y he conocido a Josh, mi alma gemela._

 _Guau, he escrito eso, ¿verdad?_

 _Estoy enamorado de Josh, Rebekah, pero te quiero y siempre te querré, y ojalá algún día pueda decírtelo a la cara, ¿quién sabe lo que nos depara el futuro?_

 _Gracias por todo, Aiden._

Soltó el bolígrafo con pesar, escribir a Rebekah nunca era fácil, pero valía la pena, era una forma de ayudar a su corazón a que no cargara con todo lo que podría haber pasado si uno de los dos no hubiera actuado como un cobarde, dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardó junto a las demás, en un cajón con llave, sonrió sin remordimientos, sin dolor, sin pena, quizá algún día podría darle todas las cartas y así se pudiera dar cuenta de que él amaba con todo, con fuerza y con dolor.

El sonido de la puerta le recordó que ya no estaba solo, que Josh era la razón por la que todavía no se había rendido con Nueva Orleans y su gente, la razón de que el mundo estuviera pintado de un color especial, la razón más especial que le había devuelto las ganas de amar y ser amado. Se despegó del escritorio, echó una última mirada al cajón de los recuerdos y se dirigió directamente al salón con una sonrisa pícara decorando sus labios.

Rebekah le había cambiado.

Rebekah fue el antes y el después.

Rebekah.

—Josh…

Y se besaron, nada en ese maldito mundo podría haber advertido que ese sería su último año con vida, que Josh sería la razón de que su corazón volvía a latir y la razón por la que dejaría de hacerlo, nadie podría haberlo dicho, que, si hubiera vuelto unos meses atrás, quizá su corazón siguiera perteneciendo a otra persona, nadie en su sano juicio habría tenido el valor de decirle a Aiden que a veces es mejor salir corriendo porque el destino siempre tiene algo oscuro preparado para el amor.

Que se lo digan a Josh.

Que se lo digan a Rebekah.

Y que se lo digan a Aiden.

 _"Rebekah, eres el amor que lo cambió todo"._

 _"Rebekah, eres mi mayor y valioso secreto"._

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

NOTAS A TENER EN CUENTA:

[1] Aiden no está atado a la maldición.

[2] Verano donde Rebekah y Matt fueron de viaje.

[3] Eje cronológico:

· Temporada 1 y 2: 2009/10

· Temporada 3 y 4: 2010/2011

· Verano de Matt/Rebekah: Aiden tendría unos 19 años.

· Temporada 5 (TO t1): 2011/2012: Unos 20.

· Temporada 6 (TO t2): 2012/2013: 20 a 21 años.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esta historia pertenece al amigo invisible donde participo. De las opciones que tenía, elegía esta porque fue la que más me llamó la atención y hacía tiempo que quería escribir otro raiden (sí, así voy a llamar al ship). No quiero que nadie me mate por haber hecho a Aiden bisexual, pero así lo requería la historia y no veo nada de malo en ello._

 _Me ha salido bastante cursi y extraño, pero eso es algo que caracteriza a mis one-shots que salen de la nada por culpa de las musas. Yo me conformo con que a eos le guste, ya que es su regalo, o que por lo menos le agrade un poco. Como bien sabes, amiga, este es el final perfecto teniendo en cuenta que no querías un AU, he intentado que todo encaje perfectamente, Rebekah y Aiden se conocieron en la última noche del viaje de Matbekah, la única libertad que me he tomado es saltarme el tema de la maldición de la manada. Quise cambiar la historia, quise que Aiden viviera, ya fuese con Josh o con Rebekah, pero no sería justo._

 _¡Ojalá os guste a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, estaré encantada de leeros!_

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**


End file.
